spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Florida Scrubland (New Pleistocene)
A savanna-like region of Florida during the wet season and a semi-desert during the dry season, known for a largest river. Florida Scrubland *The Marsh buffalo, Babulus coileus, is a descendant of water buffaloes that were introduced to North America. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker and stronger horns. They are common in the grasslands, marshes, swamps and scrublands of Florida. *The Florida tiger, Panthera tigris floridus, is a descendant of tigers that escaped from zoos into the wild. It also lived in the subtropical jungles, pinelands and mixed freshwater swamp forests of Florida. They are similar to their ancestors from Asia but with golden yellow coat, silvery-white stomach and black wide stripes. *The Marsh deer, Odocoileus pastu, is the descendant of white-tailed deer, it evolved to swim better than it's predecessor. It closely resembles a white-tailed deer, but with smaller antlers and are more built for speed. *The Florida lion, Panthera leo floridanus, is a descendant of African lions that escaped from zoos. They are more like rare spotted lions and they are much more social than their ancestors living in larger prides. females are the size of an large female lion and females are smaller. *The Flatpine elephant, Elephas floridanus, a descendant of Asian elephants that escaped from zoos into the wild. It resembles a modern Asian elephant in general size and appearance, but is a browser instead of being mostly grazer, unlike Asian elephants, and fills the ecological niches left behind by the extinct American mastodon. *The Florida dhole, Cuon alpinus marshii, is a descendant of dholes that were introduced to North America and others escaped from zoos. They mainly feed on deer, hogs, etc. They are about the size of Blue Heelers. *The Florida bongo, Tragelaphus eurycerus pastu, is a descendant of bongos that escaped from zoos, safari parks or exotic game ranches. They live across Florida in large herds containing 100 individuals to protect themselves from predators. *The Ruminant deer, Dama ruminanus, is a descendant of fallow deer that were introduced by humans during the Holocene. They live in small herds consisting of three to four members and in times of famine, they are known to migrate east. *The Marsh gray wolf, Canis lupus marshii, is descendant of gray wolves that escaped from zoos or sanctuaries that hybridized with red wolves and feral dogs. They are social, living in packs as large as 49 individuals. They are known to prey on young elephants that are vulnerable and often compete with marsh hyenas for food. They prefer to live in open spaces in scrublands and grasslands rather than the swamps. *The Marsh hyena, Crocuta marshii, is a descendant of spotted hyenas that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are scavengers that roams the large expanses of grasslands,woodlands and marshes of the south. They are somewhat different from their African cousins, resembling more like stocky aardwolves than spotted hyenas. They are consumers of large carrion, they are slightly smaller than their ancestors and are rarely known to kill animals that are old or sick. *The Florida jaguar, Panthera onca floridanii, a species of jaguar lives in the subtropical jungles and scrublands of Florida. Their ancestors migrated from South America and became invasive species. *The Florida tapir, Tapirus floridanus, a large species of tapir that lives in the subtropical jungles of Florida. Their ancestors are mountain tapirs that migrated from South America. They are about twice the size of the extinct Malayan tapir. They live in groups up to 20 (sometimes 28) in a group to protect themselves against predators. *The Semi-Water dog, ''Canis unfamiliaris'', is a descendant of the few Labrador Retrievers that survived without humans and avoided breeding with other dogs. They are known to steal kills from jaguars due to their large size. Category:Florida Category:New Pleistocene